


Same People, But Not Really(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [70]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Found Family, Podfic & Podficced Works, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by KittyDemon9000, read by me._____Kai quickly rolled over and carefully worked his cuffed hands in front of him. He practically ripped off the bag, only to be blinded by the sight before him.Ninjago City. Or, at least he thought it was Ninjago city. It was lit with every color of the rainbow, drowning out the stars above. The buildings all around him were the size of the tallest buildings in Ninjago City, but they didn’t even come close to the tower in the middle of the city.Where in Ninjago was he?——————Aka Kai gets zapped to the Movieverse and shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Cole & Kai (Ninjago), Kai & Jay Walker, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Series: Ninjago Podfics [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Same People, But Not Really](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136997) by [KittyDemon9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDemon9000/pseuds/KittyDemon9000). 




	2. Chapter 2




End file.
